Típico
by Miss Tsuki
Summary: Sean bienvenidos a dar un vistazo a la NADA típica familia Namikaze/MinaKushi/Para el Tercer Aniversario de Irresistiblemente Naranja/Para Andrea Cajigas


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la Weekly Shounen Jump y solo son usados como entretenimiento.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Este OS es dedicado a ANDREA CAJIGAS por el Tercer Aniversario del grupo**

**IRRESISTIBLEMENTE NARANJA/NARUTOIC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Típico_**

**MinaKushi**

**Que lo disfruten ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un caluroso nuevo día aparecía en la hermosa ciudad de Konoha. Todos sus habitantes despertaban para empezar sus actividades con la tranquilidad más placentera posible aunque siempre había excepciones…o mejor dicho LA excepción.

_-¡Naruto, Menma! ¡Bajen a desayunar en este preciso instante o los golpeare tanto que solo volverán a comer con un embudo´ttebane!-_el griterío se escuchaba por todo el lujoso vecindario.

Así empezaban todas las mañanas en la morada de esta alocada familia.

-_Kushina, creo que no deberías amenazar así a los chicos-_comentaba su esposo mientras ojeaba la sección de negocios.

_-¡Esos dos son unos malcriados que necesitan control´ttebane! ¡Apresúrense!-gritó_. Una gota corrió por la nuca de Minato al ver que su amada esposa realmente estaba furiosa al ver como su cabello se alzaba en lo que aparentaban 9 colas. Al parecer no fue el único en sentir esa aura tan peligrosa, ya que dos ráfagas, una amarilla y otra negra, salieron disparadas desde los escalones hacía la puerta principal escapando de la molesta pelirroja.

-_Tou-chan*, nos vamos yendo´ttebayo. Hinata-chan nos está esperando_-susurró el rubio.

_-Muévete idiota. Nos matará si nos ve_-le empujaba su gemelo-_No quiero que se vuelva a ensañar conmigo así que andando o te quedas solo aguantándola-_siseó. El mayor los veía con una sonrisa mientras negaba, todo eso era tan **típico** en su familia.

-_Vayan muchachos, yo me encargo de Oka-san_-guiño a sus hijos. Agradecidos salieron lo más rápido posible de la casa. Porque a pesar de que su padre podía calmar tenían que ser precavidos.

_-¡¿Dónde están esos malcriados´ttebane?! Voy a hacerles pagar por no respetar las comidas familiares´ttebane_-tronó los dedos en una muda advertencia de todo el dolor que les esperaba a esos dos.

-_Ellos se fueron hace unos minutos, Kushina. Iban a encontrarse con Hinata-chan._

_-¡Ya se fueron! ¿Y por qué carajo no se despiden de su madre?-_gritó fúrica-_Prefieren a la hija de Hiashi-baka que a la mujer que les dio la vida´ttebane. _

De un momento a otro sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-_Mina-chan-_llamó con la voz cortada-_Esos niños son unos ingratos´ttebane_-lloraba-Y_a no quieren a su madre._

La tomó entre sus brazos y le acarició la cabeza-_Claro que no, amor. Ellos te aman muchísimos, solo que lo expresan de otra manera-_continuó haciéndole mimos.

-¿_Seguro, Mina-chan?-_lo miró con ojos de corderito y con un puchero.

-_Muy seguro_-finalizó con una sonrisa.

La mujer se enderezó-_Muy bien, entonces desayunemos´ttebane_-expresó con su característico entusiasmo.

Los cambios de humor tan rápidos de su esposa eran igual de típicos.

Negando con una sonrisa de dirigió al comedor junto con ella.

Comieron entre frases triviales y una que otra palabrota de Kushina al caerse un trozo de comida. Otra típica actividad familiar.

-_Ne ne Mina-chan_-le llamó mientras terminaban de lavar los platos.

_-Si, Kushina_

_-Hoy no tienes que ir a la empresa ¿verdad?-_preguntó "inocentemente".

-_No, hoy no es necesario que vaya_-y era la verdad. Ayer había terminado todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente para darse un día para estar con su esposa_-¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-Excelente-_se quitó el mandil*de cocina y lo tiró-_Mina-chan_~-él giró su mirada y vio a su esposa bajándose una manga del vestido-_Hoy estamos solos, Mina-chan_-se acercó lentamente a su esposo quien se encontraba muy sonrojado.

_-¿Sabes que tengo ganas de hacer hoy´ttebane?-_se acercó a su oído y susurró-_El gatito´ttebane_-y sin esperar una reacción de él; tomó su mano y lo arrastró a su habitación.

Para Minato, los arranques de pasión de su amada esposa eran muy típicos, pero no por ello los dejaba de disfrutar.

….*…..*….

-¡_Llegamos!-_exclamaron los gemelos al llegar a su casa.

-_Bienvenidos´ttebane_-corrió a abrazarlos.

_-Ka-chan, me ahogo_-trataba de soltarse el rubio.

-_Tsk. Ya párale. Oka-san_-se quejó el pelinegro.

_-¡No! Nunca soltaré a mis bebés´ttebane._

Minato dio una ligera carcajada al ver esa típica escena familiar.

_-Oye, tou-chan ¿Qué son esas marcas en tu cuello´ttebayo?-_con no tan típicas e incomodas preguntas.

….*…..*….

Las cenas para cualquier persona estarían llenas de felicidad y comentarios buenos sobre su día…pero su familia cualquier familia.

_-¡Menma, no te robes mi carne´ttebayo! _

_-Cállate idiota. ¡Tú te comiste mi meronpan, así que no jodas!_

_-¡Naruto! No patees a tu hermano en la mesa´ttebane. ¡Y deja mi ramen!_

_-Kushina, creo que debemos decirle algo a los chicos ¿no crees?-_preguntó para tratar de calmar a su alocada familia.

-_Cierto_-Kushina se paró junto a su esposo-_Menma, Naruto. Les tenemos una sorpresa´ttebane_-miró a su esposo con dulzura.

Tocó con delicadeza su vientre-_¡Tendrán un hermanito o hermanita´ttebane!_

Minato solo pudo ver la cara desencajada de sus gemelos antes de que Kushina se les lanzará encima.

Los chillidos que se escuchaban también eran típicos ante las muestras de afecto y alegría de su esposa.

_-¡Pervertidos´ttebayo!_

_-Me da asco pensar cuando lo concibieron._

_-Sacando cuentas, en el cumpleaños de ustedes´ttebane_-habló su siempre directa esposa.

_Momentos como esos le hacían reflexionar que a pesar de no ser una típica familia siempre podían crear una adorable rutina con algunas sorpresas._

_Amaba a su NADA típica y muy pronto crecida familia._

* * *

_Raro..lo se. pero es que es la primera vez que escribo exclusivamente para esta pareja y no se si me salió bien._

_Pero igual espero que les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber en un sensual review ;) _

_Soy nueva en este grupo así que espero haber dado todo para que salga bien y le guste a mi nueva Nee-chan ;)_

_Los quiero bye_


End file.
